Ballad For A Scarecrow
by Thermophile57
Summary: AU Iruka would do anything for his little brother, even when a monstrous beast demands payment for Naruto's trespassing on his property. Kakairu, shonen ai
1. Chapter 1 - Brotherly Love

Yo! T-Bear here and I'm really excited to get this story up and going.

This story is based on the film version of _Beauty and the Beast _(Disney version) but as the story continues many aspects from the original written fairy tale published by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve (_La Belle et la_ _Bête_) will come to surface.

I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writting it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

* * *

_Ballad For A Scarecrow_

By Thermophile57

A long time ago, there once lived a young prince who lived in a grand mansion on the outskirts of the famous village of Konoha. Although he had everything his heart desired and more the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind to others.

One winter's night, an old, crippled woman came to the castle and offered him a single bloody red rose in return for a few simple minutes of shelter away from the cold blizzard outside.

Repulsed by her crippled and foul appearance, the prince sneered at her offer and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within and when he sent her off a second time, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal the beautiful witch named Tsunade.

The prince tried to apologize when he realized who she was but it was too late for she had seen that there was not a sliver of love in his heart and as punishment she turned him into a twisted monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with an enchanted sword as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose that would bloom until his 22nd year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, he would be turned back to his real form.

If not, he would be doomed to remain in his monstrous form for all time.

"There's a hole in my bucket, dear Liza. Dear Liza, there's a…" Humming the rest of rest of the little tune in his head, the blond tested the stallion's other stirrup and nodded in satisfaction as he found it to be tight enough.

Another young man came up to the blond, waiting patiently and quietly for the other to notice his presence. When the blond finally looked back and spotted, he grinned and gave up his attention from the horse to his friend, "thanks again for having me over, Gaara."

"I was the one who invited you. I should be the one to say thanks, Naruto." The younger man watched as Naruto picked up his bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder, the ever-present smile having yet to fade.

"It was nothing. You should come over to Konoha some time. I bet Iruka would love to see you again! Everyone can't wait to see you again!" the green-eyed boy's lips twitched upward at Naruto's kind request and the mention of the blond's older 'brother'.

"I think I will."

With that satisfying response, the blue-eyed, boy climbed onto the back of his horse and trotted towards the gates.

"You better! I'll be waiting!" A last grin was given and Gaara raised a hand in wave as Naruto disappeared in the distance.

The smile didn't fade for a long while until one thing was beginning to become apparent as he made his way home, nothing looked familiar.

He watched as trees and shrubs grew thinner and thinner, thinking to himself that he didn't remember the way to Konoha being this…dead.

Stopping his horse with a pull of the reigns, Naruto gave everything around him a good, long look before concluding sadly that he was indeed lost.

"Great," he grumbled to his agitated horse as he rubbed his face in defeat. "Iruka'll kill me if I'm late again."

Naruto's eyes widened. At the thought of his brother's fury, he dug his heels quickly into the horse's side but the horse whinnied abruptly and stood on his back legs, causing the blond to fall off into the dry, brittle leaves bellow. With a cry of confusion, Naruto jumped back to his feet to start yelling complaints at the animal but stopped short when he saw a pair of glowing, yellow eyes regarding them from the bushes.

Frozen in fear, Naruto was jolted out of his cold state when his horse gave a final whinny before he turned tail and ran, grasping in vain at the reigns before the horse disappeared into the thicket of dead trees and turning towards the oncoming predator. He stared at the dark, powerful creature in front of him for a few moments, calculating if the beast could harm him, and fled after the horse in sheer fright when he realized the beast was out to kill.

Adrenaline coursed through the young man's veins as he rushed away from the wolf, glancing back to see the animal was still on the dirt road, watching him run before throwing his head back and howling. At the sound of the call to its brethren, another howl echoed in the distance, accompanied by even more that sent fear rushing through Naruto's whole body, pushing him forward through the forest. He tripped over his own feet and roots that bulged out of the ground but caught himself before he hit and kept running, terror keeping him going until he stumbled one last time and fell…

Down a steep hill.

He flipped and cartwheeled until he slammed into solid, flat ground that knocked the air out of his lungs, sending him into fits of coughing to catch his breath. The teen laid there for a few moment before reality came crashing back down with the sounds of more howling, getting nearer by the second. He jolted up and stared at the ridge above him, shaking in horror and alarm at what was to come. Scraping his nails in dread, the blond snapped his head to the ground when he found that it wasn't dirt he was sitting on but stone, a cobblestone road to be exact.

Whipping his head to the left he found that it wasn't a road but a driveway, one that lead to the grandest house he had ever seen.

But he had no time to waste, observing houses. The wolves howled triumphantly, Naruto saw, at the top of the ridge and the young man scrambled up, speeding off towards the iron gate that stood proud as a symbol of hope in front of him. Crashing into the gate, Naruto pulled at the latch with panic-riddled hands that shook with feverish glee and equal amounts of fear until he finally tugged open the heavy gate door and slung inside to slam the door shut with all his body weight. He backed up just in time for the wolves to snap angrily at him from between the bars.

Laughing with delirious relief, the sixteen-year old plopped down onto the hard cobblestones and watched as the beasts stopped snapping at him to sit down with an unnerving calm.

But Naruto couldn't care less that they were waiting for him to come out. He was safe now and even had a place to stay. He grinned at the thought and looked back at the amazing castle, taking in its tall, dark tower and sprawling yards that went as far as the eye could see on either side of the so-called home, a fence bordering said lawn of brown grass.

For some reason or another, the boy seemed to neglect the fact that there were no lights on indoors or other signs of life for that matter and snuck over to the front door, pausing to knock politely before earning no response and pushing open the door.

Little did he know just how much his life and the lives of people of those closest to him would change with that one reckless decision.

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set beyond the horizon and Iruka bit his lip, worry beginning to bubble inside him, wondering if he should stay at home and wait or go out in search of his little brother. Knowing Naruto, the boy had probably taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in another village.

Although, that was the very thought that kept Iruka at home, waiting. He knew Naruto wouldn't stop somewhere without letting him know first, reliable however unpredictable he may be. That's why Iruka turned around on the hill with a sigh and headed for their little house that sat just at the base of the bluff.

When Iruka came through the back door to his and his adopted brother's home, he couldn't help but feel lonely with Naruto gone. Shaking off the feeling, determined not to be anxious, he snatched his favorite song book off its shelf and sat down at the piano in their small living room. It had been his mother's and she taught him everything she knew about playing it before she died when he was little.

He flipped to his favorite piece and was just about to begin when the doorbell rang. He sighed again went to open it.

"Why, Iruka. What a pleasant surprise..." Mizuki said slyly when Iruka found him on the stoop. Raising an eyebrow, the teacher stared at the man with a frown.

"If I do recall," Iruka said as he smoothed his hand distractedly across the wood of the doorway. "This is my house, unless I'm mistaken."

A hearty laugh cut the air as the taller man pushed past Iruka into said home, flopping down into the chair by the piano. He rubbed nonexistent tears out of his eyes as Iruka quickly went to the piano and close the latch over the keys, taking precaution in case the unpredictable, older man should accidentally damage it. The taller man said with low conviction as he plucked the song book of the piano, "you are a riot, Ruka."

"I told you not to call me that." Iruka seized the papers and went over to his bag by the door as Mizuki shrugged and followed him.

"That's what I like about you, Ruru." the man went on as Iruka sighed frustrated for the third time that day and tried to shimmy the book into the bag. "You're funny and cute and you have the most amazing sense of style."

The brunet scoffed at the line stood up just as Mizuki came behind him. The white-haired man went on, "that's why I think you'll make the perfect spouse for me."

"What?!" Iruka spun around as the older man cornered him against the door. The brunet flustered for a few moments at the sudden proposal, "I-I'm sorry, Mizuki, but..."

"But I'm just going to have to bear you?" the taller man smirked and Iruka frowned.

"No, because I'm not going to marry you." Iruka snapped and Mizuki glowered.

"That's not a very funny joke, Iruka."

"That's because it wasn't a joke." the brunet pushed open the door behind him and grabbed the other man, pulling him out of the house by his fancy necktie and throwing the man into the bushes that lined the steps to the door.

"Dumbass," the brunet hissed to himself as he slammed the door shut, locked it and grabbed his bag, stomping over to the back door again. He refused to stay inside, cornered, when Mizuki was somewhere outside his home, prowling around and waiting for a chance to pounce on him.

Iruka found himself trudging through the leaves towards the Sand village in search for his brainless brother, wanting to do anything else than stay at home with that creep of a town's-most-eligible-bachelor. The winds were high and Iruka moved quickly until he came to a fork in the road.

He knew he had to go left but... Naruto had probably thought it was a shortcut and was wandering aimlessly in the woods. The brunet marked forward determinedly through the trees and snow until a shadowy figure crept up from beyond the trees into the darkening sky. The brunet was so focused on getting to what appeared to be a mansion, he didn't even see the slope until his feet met air and he slid down the bank on his back.

As he slid his shirt rode up his back and, when he finally stopped tumbling, he felt his back flare up with pain that felt as if someone had set a torch against his back.

With a groan of pain, he sat up in a daze and was faced with the grandest mansion he had ever seen. It was more of a castle than a mansion and it was surrounded by a gate at least twenty feet tall that wrapped around the front yard of dead grass into the woods on either side of the castle.

At the sound of heavy steps, Iruka scrambled to his feet, the pain forgotten, and spun around to find a familiar face coming towards him from the trees.

"Kyuubi!" the horse bucked his head in recognition of its own name and the young man grasped its reigns, biting his lip as worry flared in him once more, the pain on his back disappearing from his mind. If here was Naruto's horse, then where was Naruto? Iruka turned back to the castle as Kyuubi stepped towards in, tugging Iruka with him as if to indicate something.

Iruka looked to the mansion and sighed. There was only one place Naruto could be.

"Naruto?" the brunet called as he crept down the hollows halls, searching for the blond. He had knocked on the main door only to find that it was open and was now scouring the seemingly abandoned home, looking for that familiar, cheery face he knew so well.

The dark halls weren't full of dust and cobwebs like one would expect but the shadows and feeling that someone was watching him that filled them were enough to put Iruka on edge.

He called and called but there was no answer until he came to a narrow stairwell at the end of the main hall that curled upward. "Naruto?"

"Iruka?" Said young man jumped in relief when he heard Naruto's bright-eyed voice coming from the top of the stairs. He sprinted up the many steps to find a dark hallway lined on each side with doors, only a tiny amount of light poked through the little windows in the doors but there was a spot of light that shone down from a hole in the ceiling, creating a circle of light in the middle of the hall. The voice called his name again and a face appeared in one of the door windows.

"Naruto!" Iruka dashed to the door and bent down onto one knee to be face-to-face with the boy, relief washing through him. "I was so worried about! Are you alright?"

"There's no time for that! You have to get out of here, Iruka, or he'll catch you too!" the boy grasped his hands through the cold bars and spoke quickly, in hushed tones that spoke leagues of fear as well as the urgent look on his face.

"What are you talking about-?" Iruka started, interrupted by a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" It demanded from the shadows in a low, gruff tone that could kill if it wanted to. Naruto cried out from his cell in terror, bringing the shakes to Iruka's fingers in fright from both shock and alarm as the young man slowly turned to face the monster.

The thing was shrouded in darkness but its sharp, red eyes were very visible in the dark, looking down upon Iruka from its lofty height with a fury that sent more shivers down Iruka's spine. The young brunet was stuck in their hypnotic gaze, unable to break free until the sound of Naruto's panicked breaths hits his ears and his gaze flickered away to the floor to regain his nerves before standing, hoping to get higher ground to seem more intimidating.

"I-," Iruka's eyes met the beast's again and lost his words once more in their spellbinding regard before blinking again. "I'm Naruto's brother."

"Well, then it would be my pleasure to inform you that your….brother," the creature spat out, his eyes never leaving Iruka's, "is currently serving out his punishment for trespassing on my land."

"But!" the brunet glanced back at Naruto for confirmation, the blond nodding sadly, "but he's just a kid! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"Well, maybe he should of thought about it before! You're lucky I'm not going to keep you here as well. Now leave!" the eyes disappeared and shuffling noises were heard, telling them that the master of the castle was going back down the stairs.

"Just go, Iruka," Naruto pleaded his brother, hoping that the brunet would leave and maybe even go get help, he didn't care what Iruka did as long as he got away to safety. "Please,"

But Iruka had been thinking of the opposite entirely, biting his lip so that he almost shed blood and calling after the beast, "wait!"

The thing paused just before the stairs and its ruby eyes turned back to Iruka, cold and as hard as before with another look Iruka believed to be curiosity in them as he waited for Iruka to continue. Swallowing passed the lump in his throat, Iruka proposed, "Take me in his place."

"No! Iruka! You can't!" Naruto grasped the bars of the door but he knew that his efforts were in vain when Iruka ignored his pleas and stepped into the light coming from the hole above.

The castle's master seemed surprised, his crimson eyes widening as the cold in them disappeared for a moment in wonder only to be replaced by suspicion in the next, "you would take his place?"

"Of course," after that was said without hesitation, the monster came forward a few feet, just until the edge of the light so that Iruka saw that the thing had the outline of a man with what seemed like a hat placed upon his head.

"You'd stay here, my prisoner until a time I deem worthy?" there was a pause from Iruka this time but it wasn't in hesitation. Curiosity took over instead, moving him to give the request,

"Come into the light."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Sick

Yo! Yo! Yo! It's T-Bear here with a new chap of B for a S! Hahllla!

I feel like a pimp…. ;P

Anyway, here you go! The last scene of this chapter is dedicated to my lovely Beta Annie who forgot momentarily at the starting of last chap that this is a KakaIru story. I wasn't planning on putting that scene there…. ;P

* * *

_Ballad for a Scarecrow_

_By: Thermophil57_

Last time:

"You'd stay here, my prisoner until a time I deem worthy?" there was a pause from Iruka this time but it wasn't in hesitation. Curiosity took over instead, moving him to give the request,

"Come into the light."

* * *

The monster flinched, giving Iruka a suspicious look before his ruby eyes disappeared when he closed them in what seemed like defeat.

The master took the agonizingly slow first step into the light, revealing black boots that reached his knees and black slacks that sat dangerously loose on thin hips. With the next step, his torso came to light, exposing the white, long-sleeved shirt accented by the gold chain that sat near the folds of his collar to hold the cape on his shoulders in place. His whole frame was long and thin, as if someone had pulled all the muscle and fat off of him and all that was left was skin on top of a pile of bones.

But these weren't the things that made Iruka's jaw, his hands begin to shake or his eyes widen.

It was what came after the sleeves and collar.

Instead of skin, the thing had thick, white pieces of burlap in its place, stretching over the human-like bone structure of his hands and face and held together tightly by thick, black threads. The stitches that held his pieces of 'skin' together extended from the outside corners of his eyes and fell down his cheeks, imitating tear tracks, while another pair of stitches spanned from each ear to the ends of his lips that had been sown together with a thinner version of the other threads.

On top of his head sat a crude imitation of a farmer's hat while a shock of silver hair poked out into the place where his eyebrows were missing and around thick bunch up of 'skin' and stitching on each side of his head that acted as ears. His bright eyes drew all attention to his frightening face.

Iruka spun away from the monster in hopes of calming his beating heart and came to face Naruto's petrified face. The boy's eyes were tearing up from how hard he was squeezing them shut, face turned slightly away from the face that would definitely haunt his nightmares from now on. The brunet's heart ached for the poor boy and he shut his eyes momentarily, his instincts screaming for him to run and get away as fast as he could while something else compelled him to stay.

It could've been his love for Naruto but it was too late to decide because he was already stepping into the light with the beast only a foot or two away, looking straight into his mistrustful, bloody eyes when he said, "as long as you let Naruto go…..I'll stay."

"Done!"

The word fell like the hammer on his death sentence and Iruka fell to his knees as the monster flew passed him. He hardly heard the door to Naruto's room being unlocked and swung open but he was brought to consciousness when the young man grasped his shoulders, looking Ruka in the eyes as he cried, "Why did you do that, Iruka!"

The boy was in tears and Iruka wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright but his throat had closed up and the words wouldn't come out. Not until seconds later when Naruto was pulled into the air, dragged down the steps with strength the monster shouldn't have possessed with such a skinny stature. Seeing the boy screaming and thrashing against the thing triggered something inside of him and he finally cried out.

"Naruto!"

But they were already gone.

* * *

"Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!" battering against the beast, Naruto called out to deaf ears. The strong arm that was pilling him at a drastic incline was suddenly gone and the boy went crashing down to the cobblestone paving of the driveway.

"There," the blond scowled up at the so-called man who whistled sharply, scrambling to his feet as a coach and twosome of horses presented themselves from around a corner of the mansion and trotted over to the mansion's master. Once the carriage stopped, the thing opened the door and motioned for the blue-eyed boy to step inside. When Naruto hesitated, the creature frowned harder, "if you don't leave, I'll keep both of you. You wouldn't want your dear brother's sacrifice to be all for naught, would you?"

Lowering his head in shame, Naruto kept his eyes downcast as he pulled himself to his feet and climbed aboard the coach, the immense guilt falling down on him with the slam of the door. Head falling into his hands, the boy pushed back a new wave of fresh tears and swallowed passed the bump in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka."

* * *

It was dreadfully dark. The whole mansion was like one big abyss with only the light of their torch as an anchor.

The tears had dried up long ago, long after Naruto had been carried away by the creature who now led the way through the inner workings of the mansion.

Now that Iruka could see more, he noticed how lush its furnishings were. There were beautiful, large paintings of people that looked almost as if they were alive and the beautiful rug under his feet was a deep, royal blue that had interwoven gold fibres in patterns that changed with each hall.

Iruka noted that this mansion's master must have been very rich indeed to live in such an amazing mansion. Once more, his curiosity won over his better judgment and he asked, "Who are you?"

The beast suddenly stopped as if startled and turned back to look at Iruka with a confused looked, the burlap where his eyebrows must have been bunched up, imitating someone furrowing their brows, "w-well….im the master of the mansion…."

Almost bumping into him, Iruka backpedaled just in time to miss him by a hair's length. Iruka frowned at the answer. "Actually, I was asking for your name."

"Oh,"

There was a long, awkward moment in between the question, during which the two stared at each other until the taller twitched under the gaze and continued down the hall, causing Iruka to scowl but continue along behind him. They came to a set of doors and the thing motion to them as he stepped to the side, "this is your room,"

"You know, when someone asks a question its polite for the recipient to answer," the question came out as a growl that he had been holding in for the brief few steps of walk, the brunet's true feelings showing through the polite barrier he had composed unintentionally while the thing had left him with his shock to drag Naruto away.

The thing stopped abruptly, turning to face the brunet who was almost out of the reach of his torch, "I already answered your question."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. You asked who I was and I replied."

"Yes, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Then maybe you should've been more specific." The retort grinded against Iruka's pride when the brunet realized he was right, his anger rising ever so higher by the millisecond.

"Fine, then, may I ask your name?" Iruka asked with as much cynic contempt he could muster.

"No, you may not."

"What?!"

"Only my staff and kinfolks are allowed to call me by my name. You are my prisoner so you don't have that privilege."

"What?!"

"You heard me," the master pushed open the door and nodded inside, saying before walking off, "get some rest."

Iruka watched after the thing and huffed, "fine then! I'll just call you 'It' then!"

The other man simply gave him a back-handed wave as he continued, not even giving Iruka a backwards glance.

Roaring in anger, the furious young man stomped into his new room and slammed the door shut behind him, only calming once his back hit the door and he surveyed his new room.

It was something else. The room had a beautiful, grand bed in the middle of the room with royal purple sheets and rich satin-covered pillows that were undoubtedly made of feathers. Its elegantly carved wood frame matched the equally gorgeous dresser and mirror as well as the bookcase sitting to one side. A grand wall of windows led out to a balcony that looked out on the front yard was to his left.

It was all so amazing and foreign that it brought with it the seriousness of the situation.

Reality slowly started to sink in and the flood finally started, tears streaming down Iruka's face and falling silently off his cheeks onto the cold, wood floor below in shocked silence, bringing him to his knees so that they smacked hard against the floor. But Iruka didn't really care at the moment. He curled his legs up to his chest and he fell into broken sobs, his head falling to his knees.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

"Uh oh…. He's pissed…" a voice said matter-of-factly.

"You can say that again." a second quipped from a dark corner of the room.

"It's like he's back to his old self again." the third voice next to the first said sadly.

"Yeah but….I don't know, it's different." The first muttered to none of them in particular, everyone hearing all the same and silently agreeing with him.

"Here he comes!"

The double doors to the study burst open and in blew the master, his cape all aflutter as he surged towards the fireplace, crossing his arms and glaring at the room's occupants suspiciously. He snapped, "What?"

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" the second said after a long pause of hesitation amongst the people in the room.

"He's my prisoner, Shikamaru. He's lucky that I'm letting him stay in that room."

The raven-haired teen raised a brow.

"He just wanted to know your name, Kakashi." The master whipped his head to face the third voice, the bearded man sitting on one of the two grand chairs by the fire. "Now, look what you've done. You've got him calling you 'It'…."

The room went silent minus the crackling of the fire as everyone else watching tensely as Kakashi's face darkened, hidden by the brim of his hat until he suddenly ripped it off and threw it, hitting the lamp next to the boy studying at the desk. Kakashi's outraged face hid nothing as he stalked from one end of the fire to the other, hissing with rage, "It! that's the best he could come up with! It! He didn't even go with the obvious 'Scarecrow'!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Kakashi. Maybe you should try seeing things from his point of view." Kotetsu suggest, trying to soothe their painfully angry master. "I mean, now he can't go home. He's lost all his friends, family and job. I would be emotional too if I were him."

The comment stopped Kakashi's feet and a little bubble of something that could've resembled concern surfaced. He moved a hand from his bicep and lightly ran over his stitched lips, thinking for a few moments until he instructed, "Kotetsu, can you bring down the dagger and ask Izumo to check on our guest in the process?"

With everyone's hearts lighter than before, Kotetsu zipped out of the room.

* * *

The tears hadn't finished but they were slowing down. Iruka had managed to drag himself over to the satin-covered bed and drop down onto it, feeling dejected and despairing for his old life. He had just opened his eyes and they met with another pair of brown ones, looking up at him.

"Please don't scream." The new arrival said in time for Iruka to hold back his yelp of shock and fright.

The young man in front of him gave a soft smile, pulling back up to his full height from his head-cocked position to look down at Iruka. The smile wasn't frightening, his eyes weren't heart-stopping and his hazel hair was too flat to be dangerous but Iruka's fear/shock-o-meter still went up to high. It was because the young man was only half there, in the most literal sense.

His skin and clothes were half-transparent. Iruka could see right through him to the bookcase on the other wall. The brunet had a creeping suspicion that if he put his hand out it would go through him too.

"Hi, my name is Izumo. And no, I'm not a ghost." Izumo stuck out his hand and, to Iruka's hesitant surprise, the hand was solid beneath his touch. After their hands dropped, Izumo gave the guest a sad smile. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened but I'd like to say on my and all the other staff member's behalf that we're glad to have you here."

Still confused about the other man's appearance, Iruka said bitterly, "except maybe him…"

After Izumo blinked a few times in response, his face lit up in understanding and he sat down beside Iruka on the bed with an apologetic smile. Iruka noted that he definitely had weight as the bed bent under the ghostly man. "I'm sorry about the master's behaviour.

"He hasn't quite had the finest of days lately and I guess their taking their toll on him." Izumo offered.

Iruka looked away for a few moments, letting the information sink in as he nodded distantly.

Another long silence accompanied them but it was thankfully broken by Izumo.

"You know, I could give you a tour of the castle if you want." The other man's brightly lit face urged Iruka to comply with the request and, with a scratch to the back of his head, Iruka nodded in agreement, standing and moving to the door silently.

Izumo stood as well but froze once he saw the blood staining the back of Iruka's shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, down by the pub/restaurant next to Konoha's famous pastry shop, a certain man was angrily stabbing at the steak put out in front of him. The meat wasn't bad but Mizuki insisted on dicing it to pieces with the new, expensive dagger he had bought with his parent's money a couple of years back, using it to get his anger out and to show it off in the process.

His two sidekicks were watching with salivating mouths at the poor steak, wishing Mizuki would stop taunting them and hand it over. Fūjin and Raijin frowned at each other and turned back to their alpha.

"Don't cha think that's enough Mizuki?" one of the brothers whined, pouting a pout that was actually both ugly and laughable at the same time.

"Yeah!" the other one crowed, "you're gonna ruin it that way!"

The dagger-armed man looked up and glared at them both, "you two ate only half an hour ago."

"Yeah, but we're still hungry!" they simpered at the same time.

"You know what?" the twins looked the smaller man in confusion, waiting for him to continue. "If you guys can figure out a way to get Iruka to marry me, then I'll buy you all the food you can eat for a week."

Mizuki smirked at their now glowing expressions as he knew that the two dummies in front of him would never come up with anything in a million years, turning his attention to his mug of ale and pulling his head back to down the last sips of it.

"Hey! What about his little brother!" one of the twins cried out and the taller one frowned as Mizuki's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about, brother? Mizuki doesn't have a brother."

"Nah! I was talking about Iruka's little brother, silly!"

A cold chuckle became clear to their ears and they looked to find Mizuki grinning darkly, "Well, you two just made my day…"

A plan was starting to slowly form in his head, "Naruto…"

* * *

Little did any of the trio know but said blond boy was disembarking from the carriage that had brought him back into town at that very moment.

He slipped out of the carriage, his face downcast and dark as he bit his lip in thought.

"He'll be fine."

Startled, the blond spun around to find a raven-haired boy perched on the driver's seat, elbows on his knees. The young man's black eyes looked down at him with what looked like pity to Naruto. Gritting his teeth, said boy snarled, "How do you know, huh?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he kept his eyes on the vibrant young man, studying him. Naruto shifted under his gaze and snarled in anger at not getting a response which was remedied when the mysterious boy answered, "Because the master would never hurt someone without a cause, Dobe."

With a startled cry, Naruto's face burst into shock which turned quickly into anger, "what did you call me!?"

Turning away, the black-eyed boy grasped the carriage's reigns, "later, Dobe."

There was a flick to the reigns and Sasuke was off, circling back the way they had come. Naruto only had time to yell before he got out of range, "TEME!"

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3 - Storm's a Brewin'

-holds back tears- you guys….are so awesome…..so many reviews…I'm so happy…..

In other words! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

* * *

_Ballad For A Scarecrow_

_by_

_Thermophile57_

Kakashi scowled at the wall and spun around to pace to the other side of the room, wringing his hands in unease as he waited slightly impatiently for Kotetsu to come back with the relic. He paused in his pacing, head up and listening to the sounds outside the study. He shook his head and kept pacing, it had just been his imagination.

After seeing the master do that for the fifth time, Shikamaru sighed, "If you're that anxious to see him, why don't you just go to him instead?"

Freezing at the wall farthest from the boy, Kakashi snapped his head in his direction, "I'm not anxious."

"Why don't you pace around the room one more time? Maybe then we'll believe you." Asuma grinned at the flushed man with a chuckle.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." The words were mumbled out as Kakashi moodily crossed his arms and scowled at his shuffling feet.

Just in time, the double doors were shoved open and Kotetsu grinned as he slid into the room with the dusty sabre in hand. The master bolted forward and snatched it from Kotetsu's outstretched hands, moving to stand at the centre of the room. The other people in the room stood and waited for Kakashi to open it, watching as the man hesitated for a few moments with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Kakashi took a deep breath and called out, "show him to me!"

The room exploded into light that would have blinded them all momentarily if they hadn't been prepared. Once their eyes adjusted, they watched as the light morphed and plastered itself against the walls to overlap them with the ghostly image of another room in the mansion that they recognized as the guest room. The blue light near the centre of the room moved to the shape of the two figures and the furniture in the room, shifting until it finally made out the details of the people in the room, their guest looking like one of the servants while Izumo looked even more transparent than usual.

Kakashi and the others watched as the figures in the room moved, the image-Iruka passing through Kakashi as he shuffled to the door while image-Izumo stood from the ethereal bed and stopped dead in his tracks. The other people followed the brunet's gaze to their guest's bloodied shirt, Kakashi's breath hitching in his throat at the sight.

Looking back when the man stopped, Iruka saw the frightened look on Izumo's face. "What's wrong?"

"Your back," Izumo said softly as he moved to Iruka's side and lifted up the back of his shirt with careful fingers to see the long cut stretching across the tan man's back. "Did he do this?"

The real occupants of the room snapped their heads to a speechless Kakashi in confirmation, the master ignoring their suspicious looks and continued to observe the ghostly reflection in front of them.

"Huh?" the other brunet thought before the confusion cleared and quickly shook his head, saying insistently, "no! No! No! He didn't! I took a step too much and fell down that bluff outside the gates."

"Oh!" everyone's expression mimicked Izumo's relieved one, Kakashi's never changing as he inspected the scrapes on his guest's back.

"Shikamaru?" the boy turned his eyes to the silver-haired man, waiting expectantly until Kakashi continued, "go get Sakura."

The boy left with a nod.

* * *

"Help!" the light-haired man lifted his head as the boy he had just been contemplating rushed inside, his eyes wild and hair in disarray. "Please! I need someone to help me!"

The blond grabbed onto the first person he saw and shook him, demanding he helped him. Mizuki couldn't help but grin.

"Calm down, Naruto." He slapped the boy on the back, asking, "now, why don't you breathe for a bit then tell us what happened."

Naruto's face lit up. "Mizuki! I need your help! Iruka's been captured by a horrible monster!"

"Whoa! Slow down there, kiddo. What kind of monster are we talking about here?" the man, of course, didn't believe the boy's ramblings but humored him for the sake of his plan.

"He was tall, taller than you, Mizuki! And had skin that looked like it was made from one for those feed bags! And! And! He had stiches all over his face!" Naruto fingered his cheeks to demonstrate. "And his eyes! They were red, like blood!"

"A monster, huh?" Mizuki purred with fake concern as he draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder and directed Naruto towards his table. "Now, why don't you tell me, from the starting, what happened, okay?"

* * *

"There you go," the pink haired girl said with a smile as she packed away her medical utilities.

"Thank you," Iruka pulled his shirt back on and experimentally twisted his middle, wincing on occasion when his back gave little cries of pain. He watched the girl pack and noticed how she too glimmered out of existence slightly. He looked to Izumo and found him talking quietly to a see-through boy at the door that looked to be the same age as Sakura, the girl who had treated Iruka's back. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" the girl looked up from her supplies with a warm smile that said 'go ahead, you can ask me anything'.

"Well, would you mind explaining to me why you seemed to be…um," Iruka hesitated for the right words but the young medic supplied,

"Transparent?" the brunet nodded and saw her smile fall into one that was dipped in a melancholy feeling. "We weren't always this way. It happened when the others my age and I were all small children, around seven years ago, I think."

At seeing the perplexed look on the guest's face, Sakura laughed and elaborated that their parents worked here as permanent servants, being paid in shelter and food. "Anyway, I don't know much about what happened precisely but….well, the master made the wrong decision and now…"

Iruka watched as she shrugged and gestured to her translucent body that was almost as clear a crystal. "But….that's so unfair. I mean, you were just kids."

"Well, it doesn't really matter to us now, we're used to it." she said with another smile, picking up her bag and moving to the door. "Now, you better come see me if that cut gives you any trouble, Iruka!"

"Will do," Iruka rubbed his cheek in thought, not noticing the Izumo and the boy had entered, giving him a start in the process.

"It's nice to meet you, Iruka." the boy gave a curt nod and Izumo gestured to him.

"This is Shikamaru."

Iruka gave him a kind smile, "it seems everyone here knows my name."

The two servants chuckled, "don't be surprised when you find out everyone in the mansion does."

The gurgles of laughter trickled away and the servant bided Iruka to get some rest, giving him warm smiles that Iruka could see were trying to hide pity and wished him a good night as they closed the door. The brunet was left all alone inside his room with the single candle Sakura had brought to work with as the only source of light to cast out the shadows.

With an uneasy shiver, Iruka couldn't help but wonder if he was the only normal person in the entire mansion.

* * *

The mansion was quiet. Kakashi made his way down the hall with languid steps that were almost inaudible. He wasn't eager to get to the kitchen lest Iruka was already there.

He passed another curtained window and paused to peek with squinted eyes outside at how the weather was doing. He sighed at how miserable the morning looked, gray clouds that blocked the sun hanging low as if they were in a bad mood and ready to cry any second. He wondered if they were reflecting how Iruka was feeling.

With that heavy thought weighing down his mind, he continued his way down the hall, peeking around corners to make sure he wasn't going to run into his guest. It wasn't that he was still angry at Iruka for calling him 'It' but, after watching his guest through the sword, he couldn't help feeling guilty for some reason.

Giving a push to the kitchen's door, he froze. So did Choji, Shikamaru and Iruka.

One of the brunets and Shikamaru were sitting at the counter, having what looked like breakfast that Choji was cooking up at the stove.

Kakashi blinked and spun around to leave with a muttered, "sorry,"

"Wait!" Looking back, the older man saw that Iruka had stood from his seat.

"Um," Confidence fading fast, Iruka fidgeted under the ruby gaze and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked to the floor, saying softly, "I….I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

Breath catching in his throat, Kakashi watched as the blush of embarrassment spread across his guest's cheeks and couldn't help it when the ends of his lips curled up lightly at the sight, a small light of warmth coming to life in his chest at the sight. His lips fell when his eyes met Shikamaru's as the boy gestured with a pointed nod of his head to Iruka.

Kakashi took the hint.

"Your apology is accepted but…" the older man paused when the brunet looked up at him in confusion, glancing at his feet he cleared his throat, "I have to admit that I was being unreasonable and it would give me great pleasure if you would accept _my_ apologies."

Iruka was stunned into silence. He hadn't been expecting that. His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments before blinking into reality and giving a small smile that made Kakashi's heart skip a step as the brunet said softly, "A-apology accepted."

Glancing back at Choji, Shikamaru smirked as his friend mimicked the gesture with a knowing look. The brunet at the stove called over to the eldest in the room, "hey! You want something?"

Snapping his head towards Choji, Kakashi coughed and said softly, "yes, that would be nice."

The master moved stiffly into the room, towards the table, as Choji busied himself at the counter. All the while he could feel Iruka's gaze on him as the brunet sat back down in his seat. Under those eyes, he was about to sit next to Shikamaru which was as far as politely possible as he could get from his guest but was stopped when they boy pulled out the seat for Kakashi between both him and Iruka at the end of the table. With an unsure glare at the chair then the boy, he slowly slunk down into the seat, keeping his head low to the table as he felt Iruka's attention thankfully shift back to breakfast.

Hands curled into fists at the uncomfortable tension in the air that seemed to grow thicker with every passing second and Kakashi mentally willed Choji to move faster to get this agonizing situation over as quickly as possible.

"Kakashi," the silence that rested between Choji's moving about was broken by the older man's sudden declaration. Iruka almost choked in response but swallowed instead before looking at Kakashi with wide, confused eyes.

"What?"

"Kakashi," the man repeated at a higher volume as his eyes raised to meet Iruka's. "That's my name."

The kitchen seemed to fall silent as the eldest brunet's confusion changed to astonishment. Blinking, Iruka shook his head and sent Kakashi another warming smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kakashi."

Almost sighing as the sir became a little more bearable, Kakashi's lips curled up slightly at the tips, feeling a sense of acceptance wash over him as Choji set down his glass in front of him and he nodded in thanks to the cook's son.

Iruka tried really hard not to stare. The urge, though, was just too great and he couldn't help but watch as the master fit the thin tube between his lips and stitches to sip at the liquid in the cup before him. It had been hard to not stare at the man after he'd first entered the kitchen, showing off that shock of silver hair that had been covered by that hat when they'd first met, but now the curiosity gnawing at him was so insistent he couldn't resist.

"So," having almost forgotten Choji and Shikamaru were there, the master and teacher turned towards the brunet by Kakashi's side. "We were just telling Iruka about the castle."

"Yeah, and how we could give him a tour of it if he likes!" the call emanated from within the kitchen where Choji was busying about. His words brought a half-way wicked smirk to Shikamaru's lazy lips as a small plan pretty much formed itself.

"Since you're here, sir, why not let you give him the tour instead?" feeling the sting of the con, Kakashi winced at seeing the small leer on Shikamaru's face. "I mean, since you're the owner and all."

With both sets of eyes at the table on him, Kakashi pushed away his drink and looked to Iruka. "Well, if you would like to be shown around I guess I could oblige."

Iruka smiled again. "I would love a tour, if I'm not imposing."

"No, no, not at all," Kakashi said quickly as he stood to leave the kitchen. He was about to offer his hand for Iruka to take in a polite reflex as the brunet was standing so that he could place the hand on his arm like he always would but caught himself just as Iruka's eyes lighted upon them, clenching his hand into a fist and dropping it back to his side. The master instead went to the door and looked back, saying, "Follow me, please,"

* * *

Groaning, the blond yawned and stretched in his bed and turned onto his belly only to fall straight off the bed. Shivering from the floor's cold, he pushed himself up and pulled a shirt from his closet over his head. With the deep breath he took, the smell of food greeted his senses and he grinned. Pancakes for breakfast were his favorite and it was a rare treat that Iruka made them for him. As he scrambled down the stairs, he reminded himself that he had to thank Iruka for them so that he wouldn't get whacked on the head by the spoon Iruka had thrown at him last time for not saying his thanks.

There was something at the back of his mind, though, that Naruto was sure he had to remember but was trying to evade his grasp. He shrugged it off and continued to the kitchen.

Instead of Iruka, though, there was a raven-haired boy at the stove that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house!" the blond roared.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a bored look then turned back to the task at hand. "I came to make sure you didn't burn your own house down."

"Why would-!" the boy froze when the memories of last night came to light, remembering how Iruka had given himself up for Naruto's freedom and that horrible monster. He swallowed over the knot in his throat and asked in a calmer fashion, "why are you here?"

"I already answered that."

Naruto shook his head. "I meant, why are you here and not there?"

Knowing 'there' meant the castle, Sasuke replied with a shrug.

Naruto frowned.

* * *

Kakashi looked back at his guest to make sure he was still following. The quiet brunet was studying the rug that they were walking on in the light of candelabra and Kakashi sucked in a deep breath as his grip on the light tightened. "It's Persian."

"Huh?" Iruka's head snapped up to find Kakashi watching him and the master gesture with a nod of his head to the floor.

"The rug, it's Persian."

"Oh."

The silence that followed was on the painful side of being quiet. Kakashi bit his lip and tried to continue, "Um….my father had it commissioned when he helped a Persian rug maker with his debts."

"That must have been a big debt." Iruka watched as Kakashi winced with a smile that stretched his stitches as he scratched the back of his head.

"It was but my father had the money to spend."

"Sir!" they both turned back to find Izumo coming towards them. The young man held out an envelope to the older man. "Master Jaraiya's sent a letter. The messenger says it's urgent."

"Oh…um," Kakashi sent his unsure gaze to Iruka. "I should probably answer him right away then…."

"Yeah, if it's that important," Iruka nodded in agreement as Kakashi gently handed him his own candle. "We can continue this after."

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up when Kakashi smiled warmly at his consideration and said thank you before he and Izumo disappeared down another hall, leaving Iruka with his thoughts and the candlelight.

It was odd. Iruka wanted to hate Kakashi for everything that happened last night but now….was he pretending to be a withdrawn host or was it genuine? He wanted to believe Kakashi really was as kind as he had seemed this morning, he liked this one a lot more than the thing he'd met last night.

As he thought over Kakashi's actions, Iruka made his way down the long corridor in front of him, wondering if Kakashi had mood swings that drastic that often as he stopped at the ornate door that stood at the end of the hall.

Thoughts of Kakashi aside, the young man tried the handle to find that it gave away with ease. Biting his lip, he checked behind him if anyone was watching and pulled the door open. The sight that greeted him made his breath catch in his throat.

Inside stood the most beautiful set of instruments he'd ever seen in his life. To one side of the room, an amazing organ was attached to the wall while the other wall was used to hang all sorts of musical pieces such as an assortment of guitars and other string instruments. There was a whole orchestra of more practical instruments scattered around the room but everything was almost darkened in comparison to the stunning, black, concert grand piano that took the eye's attention in the centre of the room.

Drawn to that instrument, the brunet glided into the room towards it and ran his fingers along the dusty top until he reached its front. Placing the candelabra down on the piano's lid, Iruka traced the edge of the fall slowly before pulling it open so that the black and white teeth of the keyboard greeted him. As he brushed his fingers along the keys, the urge to play grew with every waking moment. His fingers twitched at the thought of how such a remarkable piano would sound.

Glancing back at the door, Iruka bit his lip. Just a few notes wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

Kakashi flipped open another book and dropped down into his chair at the desk, pulling out a sheet of paper from one of its drawers and a pen from another. He dipped his pen into the little bottle of ink on his desk and was about to write when something stopped him. It was a sound. No, it was a sound, it was many sounds. It was the sound of a sort of key that could only be played on a special type of board.

And the sounds were achingly familiar, threatening to bring tears to his eyes as a memory flashed in his mind, that of a woman sitting on the bench or a grand piano with a man sitting right next to her, watching her as she played the delicate song that wafted to Kakashi's ears where he had been watching from the doorway.

Blinking, Kakashi swallowed around the knot in his throat to find that the ink on his pen had dropped onto the paper in front of him to create a large black dot.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Hiya guys! I was supposed to upload this for chirstymas but I found out I'm leaving today to go to my uncle's for a mini-family-reunion…..of sorts :3 so here is for you guys!

Happy holidays and an even happier New Year!

Tons of love to all!

~T-Bear


	4. Chapter 4 - Planning For Trouble

_Ballad For A Scarecrow_

_by: Thermophile57_

Chapter 4

* * *

The blond scowled at the raven-boy across from him as he chomped on another bite of his food. "Won't they be worried about you?"

Sasuke looked up from the table which he had been tracing with his fingers, looking back down as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

A sigh, "they know I'll come back eventually."

The silence that followed was not a comfortable one. Naruto pouted at the other boy, having hoped that he would have said more. "So, do you work there?"

"No, I live there." Sasuke raised a brow when Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You're related to that monster-man!?" Sasuke sighed again but in annoyance this time.

"_Kakashi_ is not related to me. He's my guardian." Naruto frowned again.

"What happened to your parents?" it went silent again as Sasuke looked away.

"They're dead."

"Mine too." Surprised, the pale boy looked up to find Naruto giving him a warm smile that made his cheeks burn bright from the heat they transmitted. "I guess we're both orphans then."

With a small smile in return, Sasuke glanced down at the table, saying softly, "Seems like it, Dobe."

* * *

XxX

Gripping the handle with an iron fist, the pale man at the door stared at his hand and willed it to force the handle down, something that wasn't easily done when his heart called, '_open it!_' as his brain screamed, '_don't do it!_'

The reasons for that were the notes that so beautifully floated to his ears, a melody that he was so familiar with, he could have played it in his sleep.

It was the hauntingly sweet one that had plagued his nightmares when he was just a boy and was now bringing them back to life. It sounded as if his mother was actually sitting at the keys, playing the bright tune that echoed so uniquely in the dark, the one she would play when he would fall and get hurt or when his father was delayed a day in his journey home.

The memories brought a pinch to pick at his heart and he almost let go of the handle until he steeled himself, remembering that she was dead as he pushed open the door soundlessly.

XxX

* * *

Eyes closed and heart beating in tune with the rhythm of his fingers, Iruka let the notes flow over him and he couldn't help but rock with it, letting it slowly consume him until all he saw and felt were the keys from the grand instrument at his hands and the reverberations humming through him.

Kakashi watched cautiously from where he had silently slipped in, letting his eyes and ears take everything in.

His first assumption that it had been his mother's song playing was false and now wondered how he could ever get the two mixed up. This one, Iruka's, was lighter and clear with sharp intentions unlike the echo from the past he remembered. That one had been dark and mysterious, the sound of it making you come closer to understand whereas this one was something to approach for simply its beauty and precision.

Standing there, the tall man let out a breath he had been holding.

A sour note was hit and Iruka spun around, as if having heard. The younger man's eyes went wide and he sprung back instantly from the bench, causing it to teeter unsteadily. Kakashi darted forward and caught it just as Iruka reached out.

Heart beating with wild surprise and adrenaline, Iruka found himself staring right into Kakashi's bright crimson eyes and his outstretched hands begun to shake with intensity at being shocked to fiercely that made him withdraw. Remembering the setting, he started to apologize profusely as Kakashi slowly righted the bench with an unreadable expression on his face, Iruka backing out of the tight space he had found himself in. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I probably shouldn't be here. I-"

Having seen the brunet turn to leave, Kakashi shot up and snatched the wrist that was slowly slipping out of his reach, "wait!"

Eyes back on Kakashi, the duo froze, both of them hanging on thin air as they waited for the proper words to come to Kakashi.

"You don't have to…..go."

Iruka looked down and bit his lip in hesitation, looking down at the hand that grasped his wrist with a gentle grip, the cloth-like skin much softer than what would be expected. The younger man looked up in uncertainty. "You don't mind….?"

"That you play? No, absolutely not." There was a long silence that hung tensely in the air like a cloud as they watched each other with wavering apprehension. The long while lasting until Iruka saw the shocking eyes locked with his slowly fall into a warm-like calm and blink, finally looking away at the floor and noticing his hand was still grasping the brunet's wrist.

Iruka blinked when the older man release his wrist, briefly forgetting that his wrist was ever held due to the touch being to light and gentle. He heard a small apology as the red-eyed man backed away and glanced at the piano, saying quietly, "you play so well, it would be a shame for you to stop."

So, Iruka sat down quietly with Kakashi sitting on the far bench that belonged to the organ and he continued to play. The older man simply sat in his appointed spot and listened, his eyes trailing over the room that hadn't been in for years, eyes lighting upon the corner nearest to the door as the sensation of nostalgia washed over him.

* * *

XxX

After hearing the door shut lightly behind him, Iruka flicked his head to the side just as Kakashi cast a last longing look towards the doors, hearing soft voices echo down the hall. Kakashi looked up in the same direction just in time to see the ghostly figures of the mansion's staff look up at them with a start and disappear completely, fearful of being caught.

"They haven't heard music in a long time." Puzzled, Iruka turned his head towards the man who had been silent until that moment.

"Well, that would explain why all the instruments are so dusty." Iruka's jaw almost dropped in surprise when the scarecrow-like man's lip turned up and laughed, the sound of that deep voice becoming so alive brought Iruka's own lips turning upward.

"Yes, that would be true," Kakashi chuckled out and wiped at his eyes that had almost started to leak from his laughing. The few words light Iruka had said contrasted so starkly against such the dark atmosphere that had settle, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. It dawned on him that he hadn't laughed like that in years and the smile on his face grew along with his confidence that surged with the moment at the smile on Iruka's face.

"Um….how about I finish giving you that tour?" Kakashi's arm sprang up for the second time today, his manners reacting again to the situation, and Iruka took hold of it before he could stick it back against his side in embarrassment.

"You're not going to finish that letter?" the slide on the brunet's lips turned cheeky and Kakashi couldn't help but lick his lips and look down in slight timidity, a smirk of his own coming out to play.

"I will but…" he looked up, the confidence from before returning as he glanced at his guest's face and said, "Guests come first."

"Well, then, tour away!"

XxX

* * *

XxX

Iruka was running at top speeds, pushing himself further and further as he glanced around. He was searching, more specifically hoping. Hoping to find what he had been looking for, he glanced behind him and stopped running when he saw no one was behind him, his breaths coming out in pants.

That was when he slipped out from the alcove he had hid in and swept over to where Iruka was bent over, hands on his knees as he focused on breathing properly. The person reached out just as Iruka stood back up and turned.

"Holy crap! Izumo! You scared me!" the brunet jumped back at the sight of the transparent man appearing right next to him, hand on his heart to calm his thundering pulse. The ghostly-man winced.

"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," shaking his head, Iruka waved a hand at him and looked away, his eyes scanning the long, dark hall for any signs of life.

"s'okay, I just didn't hear you coming," seeing, Iruka's attention was distracted, Izumo raised a brow.

"You're looking for something?"

"Someone," the brunet corrected as he straightened up and started hurrying down the hall, Izumo close behind.

"Who're you looking for?"

"Kakashi. Have you seen him?" Izumo froze, his feet unable to move as he stared at Iruka, the other brunet noticing he'd stopped and doing the same. "What?"

The odd look on Izumo's face made Iruka wonder what he was thinking about and if what he'd said had been strange enough to make Izumo's face blank like that.

"What's wrong?"

Izumo snapped out of the reverie he'd fallen into and flushed in embarrassment, waving his arms, "Ah! Nothing's wrong! Sorry, I just spaced out…you're looking for Kakashi?"

"Ah, yeah," the unsure look on Iruka's face disappeared when he remembered the goal he had given himself. "I have something really important I want to show him!"

"Oh…well, in that case, he'd be over near the library if you really need him," Izumo thought for a moment. "Either there or in the study."

"Thank you, 'Zumo!" stunned by the nickname, Izumo waved as Iruka took off down the hall and huffed in bewilderment before grinning and disappearing in the opposite direction.

XxX

* * *

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi's head snapped up at his name. What? Who was calling for him?

He swiveled his head to look down the rows of books. Seeing no one but being able to hear the slap of boots on floor, he stood and made his way over to the end of his row. He just poked out as a mass of flesh smashed into him and sent them both flying into the next bookshelf.

"Gah!" Kakashi's eyes went wide once they opened again to watch the shelf teeter uncertainly back and forth. Head spinning, Iruka pulled himself off the taller man who sighed at seeing the bookcase stabilize, his eyes blinking until he no longer saw stars.

"You know…" Kakashi said in slight shock. "That you have to whisper in libraries, right?"

He watched as Iruka flushed and said murmured a sorry as he took the hand Kakashi offered when the silver-haired man had gotten to his feet. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement, furrowing his brows as he asked, "you wanted to see me?"

"Ah! Yes, I did!" Iruka's face brightened up at his earlier purpose and grabbed the other man's wrist, scampering out of the room with Kakashi in tow, "I have to show you something!"

The taller man, stumbling behind Iruka, asked wearily, "what is it?"

The younger man simply shook his head and continued to pull Kakashi until they reached the music room, confusing Kakashi even more as Iruka left him standing by the piano to race to the long wall of windows.

The blinds were thrown wide and Iruka spun around, grinning as he called, "Tada!"

Iruka blinked at the absence in the room. "Kakashi?"

A hand shot out from behind the grand piano and a wobbly voice called, "over here…."

"A-are you alright?" Iruka hurried over to see the older man collapsed on the ground, hand covering his eyes.

"Y…yes….it's just…. they're photosensitive…. My eyes."

"I'm so sorry!" Iruka gasped and ran back to the windows, about to shut them when Kakashi called out.

"Wait! ...wait…. I'll…..be alright. Just give me a few moments…."

"Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"No, I'll be alright." With a deep breath, Kakashi slowly pulled away his hand, the light stinging his eyes as he tried to pull them open and winced at the pain that stung the backs of his eyes like needles but the pain became bearable once he saw the concern on Iruka's face when the younger man came back to kneel next to him.

Kakashi pulled himself onto his knees with narrowed eyes and looked over the piano just enough to see the brilliant light that emanated from the ground as the thick snow covered the ground like a soft blanket. He couldn't help but be astounded by the colors and movements that he hadn't seen in years.

The stinging grew too overwhelming and Kakashi had to sit back down on the ground next to the remorseful brunet who bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I wasn't thinking….it was just so pretty and…"

"It's okay," Kakashi smiled slowly at Iruka and said, "thank you for showing me…it really is beautiful."

When seeing Iruka grin at him, his heart fluttered in his chest like a swarm of butterflies and, after Iruka closed the drapes and lit the candles around the room with the box of matches Kakashi had taken to keeping in his pocket, he sat on the bench of the piano and motioned to the instrument, saying, "would you mind playing? My head's hurting but your playing's always helped."

"Really?" the younger man was slightly stunned at the statement. He'd hardly ever heard compliments from others before. Iruka's face lit up and he slid onto the bench to the older man and played.

It was a long while before he stopped and they both left the room smiling, heading towards the study as Kakashi explained he had to send another letter to a man named, Jaraiya, again and need Iruka's help.

Kakashi didn't even spare a glance towards the lonely violin in the corner this time.

XxX

* * *

XxX

With a swipe of his cape, Mizuki spun around from his front door and stalked into town, a grin that was leaning more towards evil painting his features as he strutted down the street.

Everything was just falling into his lap.

After milking the blond boy for information, he was feeling the best he had in days. He had been trying to court Iruka for months, no, years with no luck of even getting a smile in his favour from the pretty brunet but now….

Chuckling to himself, the man practically skipped up to the steps to the Mayor's home and knocked confidently on the door. As soon as the mayor opened the door, Mizuki pushed his way in with grand ceremony as he said, "Mr. Mayor! I have been informed from a reliable source that there is a monster of a man who has kidnapped the beloved schoolteacher Umino Iruka!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

XxX

* * *

"This is terrible…" the man was mumbling to himself as he paced nervously back and forth in front of his fireplace, Mizuki nodding all the while.

"I know sir…. With Iruka-Sensei missing, the children will have no chance of getting an education," the other man's head snapped up at that, his eyes widening even more than before.

"There's a monster on our doorstep and the children will be knowledge-less…." Those thoughts ran around the major's head and Mizuki couldn't help but smile to himself before falling back into character with a sniff.

"And Iruka had just agreed to marry me too…." the lie was easily swallowed by the older man.

The major shook his head and said resolutely, "measures must be taken…."

"Sir, I have friends up near the Village of Sound and I think they may be willing to deal with our monster problem," at the sight of the major's lit up face, Mizuki grinned. That was just what Mizuki was waiting to hear, the words that dinged on the microwave of his life, indicating that his meal was perfectly cooked….meal meaning life, of course.

In reality, he didn't give a shit about Iruka. Sure, the guy was cute and smart but none of that really mattered to Mizuki, just having Iruka was going to make the whole town jealous and he would be the man most lusted-after once Iruka was out of the way.

"Really?! That would be a miracle if you could get them to help us battle this monster!"

"They owe me, Sir. They have too much pride to refuse this offer."

"Good thinking, my boy. We'll heave off as soon as we can to find the beast." Mizuki stood and grabbed the older man's hand and they determinedly shook each other's hands.

"And kill it," the enthusiasm in the air began to build up until they were both grinning at each other, the air tense until something popped into the mayor's mind.

"Oh, and save your fiancé, too."

"Ah, yes, Iruka," the momentary lapse of conversation that came to pass was quickly overlooked by the two of them as Mizuki grabbed his coat.

"I'll be off then to fetch my friends." He turned back to the mayor as he said darkly, "I think it would be most beneficial if you also warned the villagers, sir."

"Ah! Yes! Of course!" With those words, the both quickly departed the old man's house and went in their separate directions.

* * *

XxX

Iruka frowned. "I don't know….this arrangement seems pretty important."

"It is." Kakashi sighed and picked up his pen, intending to write but having nothing to actually put down. "I mean, for them to sign the treaty with the other town would mean easier access to both towns. Being the ambassador for the Konoha division, I have to ensure that the treaty is beneficial for both parties and that they're both happy with the signing."

Iruka's frown deepened and he tipped his head back against the neck of the chair he sat in by the fire. "So, in other words, you're a….entertainer?"

"What? No, more on the side of…making sure that they get a good impression of each other."

"Oh…so, a matchmaker, then?" a huff of a laugh escaped the older man and Iruka threw him a grin.

"Yes, I guess you can call me that for the time being." Iruka frowned again and turned in his seat to truly face Kakashi.

"Well, why don't you throw a party or something?" Kakashi's threw Iruka a look that said 'really?'

"Iruka, I haven't had anyone here beside you in years, much less anyone from the outside. I wouldn't be able to hold such an event even if I had." Iruka watched as Kakashi's face turned sad and self-pitiful and he couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. The feeling passed as a new one made itself know: the urge to help him.

"Well, then!" Iruka stood, walked over to the desk and smiled down at Kakashi, making the older man shiver at the devilish look. "You'll just have to be the 'mysterious host' who only appears occasionally."

"But I-"

"No buts!" Iruka waved him off and turned his back to the helpless scarecrow. "You're going to host a party and it will be amazing!"

The brunet turned back and flashed Kakashi a wink, "you can even wear a mask if you want."

Kakashi, feeling tired and weary at the idea, slouched in his seat and watched with a small smile as Iruka walked out.

XxX

* * *

MAKE WAY FOR THE PLOT DEVELOPMENT!

Hehehe…you've all been so patient…here is thine reward.

DOUBLE UPLOAD!

On upload for FAIW and one for BFAS! ;D

Enjoy, review and have a nice day!

~T bear


	5. Chapter 5 - Soul Food

_Ballad For A Scarecrow_

___By: Thermophile57_

* * *

It was not going to be an easy decision, that much was certain, and could be proved by the way Kakashi was pacing back and forth as he weighed his pros and cons.

There hadn't been anyone to the mansion in years.

Everyone who had heard of him knew the spell he was under, meaning they knew the changes he had gone through physically.

He hadn't seen another proper human in years….beside Iruka, of course, but who was to say he was still good host-material.

Years had gone and past since they days were he could entertain people with ease and he didn't know if he still had it in him. Doubt was clouding his vision as he imagined all the things that could go wrong. What if no one showed up at all?

This was a risk that could jeopardize the whole treaty, not to mention his pride.

Kakashi finally took a deep breath and slumped back down into the chair by the fire with a sigh, rubbing at his face with his hands in exasperation.

What to do…what to do?

The question gnawed at his mind like a bad itch until he gave up and left the room. He wandered his own halls aimlessly, passing a few of the ghostly staff members who were milling about when a sharp thought took hold and squeezed his heart.

It was guilt for his poor mansion keepers that began to tilt his decision. They hadn't seen another human being in a long time, being forced to see the same people over and over again just because of him.

The itch came back with a vengeance and moved throughout his whole body as he headed down the hall, a new direction in mind as he searched vehemently through the castle for the one ghostly boy who he was looking for until he finally came across Shikamaru with Asuma in the break room, playing an intense game of chess that quickly ended with Kakashi's arrival.

"You." the finger was pointed at the half-lidded brunet who looked up with a bored look. "I need to speak with you. Now."

With that, Kakashi stalked out of the room and waited as Shikamaru slunk out.

"I'm guessing this has to do with the negotiations, right?" Kakashi nodded tightly. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Convince me that a ball would be a good idea."

xXx

* * *

X~X

Iruka was bored.

This was starting to become more and more common with each day that passed in the mansion, a mansion that was actually more of a palace now that he noticed how grand it was. He had been there for almost two weeks now and he had visited almost every room, cupboard, staircase and hall he could find. The number of things to do was slowly dwindling. He had chatted with almost every maid and servant and could easily say that he felt bad for them as they had to spend the rest of their lives in the mansion, the appearances not being the warmest of looks.

Though, he did hear from a few of the maids that, on the rare occasion they pulled open the curtains, their bodies weren't as see-through and blue-hued as they were in the dark.

Sighing, the brunet began his walk from the front door again, his voice softly saying with each step, "sixty-six….sixty-seven….sixty-eight….sixty-nine…. seventy,"

At that last number, Iruka looked up at his bedroom door and smiled, "one thousand and seventy steps exactly."

Reality came crashing down and the brunet's aura turned cold. "I'm counting steps now…"

Shaking his head, the young man set off down the hall once more, slowly waving the candelabra he held in front of his face, transfixed by its light. The trio of flames flickered with each movement, their light bouncing from one wall to the next until it hit a face.

The brunet almost dropped the candles in shock but recovered quickly enough when his eyes registered that the face wasn't real but that of a painting.

Iruka moved closer so that another face was revealed as well along with the bodies that accompanied them, faces that were beautifully pale and bodies that were clothed in the finest of clothing that could be worn. The woman in the painting had beautiful, long silver hair that was braided and hung down to her waist and had sharp, blue eyes that contrasted with the brown in the man's. She had her hands on his shoulders, his own spiky, brown hair almost brushing her fingers as they both looked out from their standing and sitting positions.

"Hiruko Hatake and Nanami Utsume," the names on the gold pate under the tall painting glimmered as Iruka switched his gaze to another that caught his eye and followed the wall of paintings that depicted more and more of that sparkling, silver hair until the last caught his eye.

The last gold plate flashed _Kakashi Hatake_ while the eyes that stared out were dull and serious. No older than twelve, Kakashi had his father's gravity-defying hair but his mother's pallor, his body straight and cold as he stood behind an empty chair, almost glaring out at the world. It was his eyes that made Iruka's shoulders slump.

His eyes were beautiful, cold but beautiful.

X~X

* * *

XxX

Kakashi inhaled deeply and sighed. After having Shikamaru give him every pro he could think of, Kakashi still wasn't completely convinced and wanted more than anything now to just say yes to the idea but his heart ached and burned every time he turned for the study.

So, as his body moved on its own, Kakashi could only beat himself up over the decision until he found his way to the music room doors where he stood until he gave a smirk and wondered why temptation was only kicking in at that moment. Pushing in the door was so easy and walking over felt like a second reflex to him as he maneuvered through the instruments to the dusty corner he hadn't seen for years.

"Hello, old friend," he whispered before picking up his violin and letting it fit onto his shoulder, the chinrest coming to snuggle his jaw for the first time in what felt like forever and Kakashi couldn't help but feel complete as he drew the bow up, placed his fingers on the neck and played the first note he had in almost ten years.

It was a sad, remorseful note that was heard but barely noticed through the mansion until the next note was drawn from the strings of the instrument everyone else had almost forgotten about. The first to look up was the young brunet in the Family Hall who looked in the direction the sound came from and went slack. With the developing melody, the rest of the castle seemed to come alive, all drawn to the sounds they never thought they'd hear again.

Iruka almost ran to the Music Room to find almost the palace's entire dwellers huddle by the open door with tears that were accumulating in the corners of their eyes; tears that weren't from the heart-wrenching tune that hit their ears.

Suddenly, the songs turned into something crude, as if Kakashi's arms were going haywire and Iruka felt as if he could almost touch the insanity that was pulsing in the air. The whole crowd stiffened in fear right before the madness evened out and molded into something that wasn't any less cooled but felt like…determination, maybe?

XxX

* * *

X~X

Kakashi, panting and sweating from the exertion, let his arms drop and blinked a few times, the world slowly coming back around him until he was half-way to being fully aware. He glanced down to his hands and stood the instrument back on its stand, bow next to it, before he turned. About to leave the room, he saw his brown-haired guest peeking out into the open doorway.

Iruka stared back at Kakashi whose bright eyes glowed in the dark before glancing around him, freezing at how he was the only one there now. Silently calling the staff cowards, he turned back to the older man as he stepped out into the open doorway and Kakashi slowly made his way to him.

X~X

* * *

xXx

Walking side-by-side with Iruka down the dark corridors, the silver-haired man felt light and care-free, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile as he nodded, the stiches on his face tightening in a pinch of pain that he had learned to ignore.

Iruka's head perked up as Kakashi said, "I'm taking you up on your suggestion."

"What?"

Kakashi glanced over and said with a smirk, "a ball. It's a very nice idea; gives everyone a chance to socialize a little."

"Really?" The brunet couldn't help but grin back at the older man. "That's great, Kakashi, but…..I thought that you didn't like that idea."

"I didn't," the older man's smirk never faltered as they continued on down the hall, going nowhere but simply wanting to be with the warm presence next to him. He stared ahead with a serene look in his eyes as he said, "At first, I was a little sceptic since I haven't been in contact with anyone other than you over the past few years but I've changed my mind."

When he older man realized he was walking alone, he looked back to find Iruka giving him a funny look, a mix of pity and sadness. "You…..you haven't seen anyone other than your servants?"

The brunet watched as Kakashi's face went slack with confusion at the sound of concern in Iruka's voice. "Well, no….except you…."

"Oh," the weight of the statement fell on Iruka, glancing down at his feet after he contemplated the fact that made him tingle with the importance and he gave Kakashi a small smile as he looked up at the older man who had stopped not too far away. "Well, it's an honor to be your first guest in years."

Face lighting with wonder for a few moments, Kakashi's mouth bent up in a genuine smile that had Iruka fighting to find his breath. "It's an honor to have you here, Iruka."

Iruka mentally cursed his pink cheeks while Kakashi took the younger man's embarrassed turning away as an opportune moment, snapping his fingers and catching Iruka's attention in the process.

A blue haze materialized out of seemingly nowhere and directed itself towards Kakashi, the blur morphing into the form of none other than Shikamaru himself as he asked, "yes, sir?"

There was a knowing smile on the young man's face that Kakashi ignored as he said, "Shikamaru, I need you to gather all the servants and give them the message that there will be a ball held here on the New Year."

"Of course, sir. Will that be all?" Kakashi nodded and rolled his eyes as the smaller brunet's smirk widened into as much of a grin the lazy boy could make.

"Yes, yes," Kakashi waved him off with a small smile of his own as he said in an almost playful manner. "Now go."

With a polite bow, Shikamaru left, the slightest amount of anxiousness in his step.

When Kakashi turned around, he gave his guest a smile again and Iruka couldn't help but think that he could get hooked on that smile and the warmth that accompanied it.

X-X

* * *

X-X

It was the next night that Iruka was able to see the change.

After helping his host with the plan for the grand night, the invited list as well as other matters, Iruka had retired for the night and was lying in bed, his mother's song book open on his lap. Running his fingers lightly over the old cover, he mused about the little things that he'd seen that day and come to realize.

Once the staff had been briefed the day before, the brunet had noticed a change. Not only was it present in Kakashi as he had noticed yesterday but in the staff too. Before Kakashi had found him wandering the halls again that morning and insisted on having the younger man's opinions for the planning, he was able to catch glimpses and glances of the staff, more so than usual.

When he'd asked Izumo about it when they'd ran into each other outside Iruka's room, the young servant smiled and said, 'the house is reviving.'

"It's been forever since we've had anyone visit," Izumo explained as he strained on his toes to push reach one of the higher candlesticks on the shelf. "So, I guess it's only natural that everyone would get a little excited. Here can you hold this?"

"Sure," Iruka grabbed at the outstretch piece of metal and watched as the other man reached for the last one, wondering out loud, "but….I don't get it. Why do you guys seem to flicker in and out of existence?"

"Well," Izumo dropped drown from the ladder with the candelabra expertly and reached out for Iruka's, taking a few moments to consider the question. "In my opinion, it's because of what we're feeling."

They both carried on down the hall as he explained his theory, "I mean, whenever I don't feel so good or when I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, I'm not really all there but it's the opposite when I'm happy."

"Wrong!" Kotetsu popped out of the shadows and Izumo made a frustrated noise that sounded like a mix between a groan and a hiss as he spun around and glared.

"For the last time, Ko, it has nothing to do with focus."

"Ah ah~," Kotetsu sang, wagging a finger at his friend. "How can you know for sure?"

"I don't."

"Then you have to at least give my thoughts a chance!" the newcomer spun around and directed his attention on the brunet. "What do you think, Iruka?"

The young man shrugged and said meekly, "I'm going to have to go with Izumo's idea."

Kotetsu almost turned to stone at the judgement and the other two laughed as they left him there, continuing on.

Even though he'd been cramped up in the study for most of the day, Iruka was happy. He felt sapped out from the laughs that had been drawn from him that day but didn't regret any one of them.

Setting the book down on the bedside table after one last fond look, Iruka slipped onto his pillow and let his eyes fall shut. He was on the edge of sleep before he realized that he hadn't thought of Naruto all day.

At the thought, Iruka would've almost felt guilty if the notion of his work and so-called 'friends' hadn't popped up. Yes, he missed his little brother terribly and wondered if the boy could survive on his own but he didn't miss the constant flirting and attempted seducing from Mizuki and his lackeys.

That was something that he could never miss even if his heart ached for his little brother. He was happy here, being treated with respect that he wouldn't have in a thousand years back in their old village, and he received warmth and affection from all the people he'd met here; Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi…

Kakashi…..Iruka didn't know what to think about him; the man had been kind and courteous from the start and had taken Iruka aback by his lack of arrogance and malice that one would expect from wealthy people. He had been the picture of a true gentleman once the bad air between them had lifted and Iruka couldn't help but feel bad. He had thought that Kakashi would be a cruel and heartless but, like the saying, appearances could be very deceiving. Even though Kakashi was slightly frightening and looked more than unapproachable, he was an amazing man on the inside, so much so that Iruka could forget the man's outside appearance.

Something occurred to the brunet as he furrowed his sleepy brows. Why would such a brilliant man be confined to such a hideous body? It had to have been something that he had done but…. What could that had been?

A pale, painted face flashed into his mind and Iruka wondered if it had been something Kakashi had done when he was younger. Those pitiless eyes were right at the back of his mind as the sleepy man kept drifting off, thinking that he much rather liked seeing the Kakashi now than before if those eyes were anything to go by. Especially the older man's eyes after drifting out of the music room yesterday; his pupils had gone wide and full of sparkling life while the red surrounding him blazed.

Remembering the music that had reached his ears, Iruka wondered if he had been playing from the heart; a tortured soul stuck inside that dark body, yearning for an escape. The young man pained at the thought and felt his heart burn with the urge to make that song turn into one of happiness or, at the very least, contentment.

He wanted to make Kakashi smile, Iruka realized.

Huffing to himself, the brunet pondered over the thought. Although, it wasn't for very long as his eyes slid shut for good.

And, with a yawn, Iruka fell asleep.

X-X

* * *

X-X

Iruka stared.

There was nothing else to do and he was bored, so he stared. To be more specific, he was staring at Kakashi. The older man was flipping through one of his books and Iruka was sitting across from him at his desk.

The brunet had begun to play with an eraser that he'd found sitting around, dropping it from different heights onto the desks as Kakashi worked. Time had passed and had found Iruka's head pillowed by his arm on the grand desk, staring at the other man.

During his staring, he couldn't help but move his eyes cross the pale face; the man's deep, red eyes, the thread that stitched the fabric of his face together and thin lips that were indented by the same black thread. To be honest, Kakashi didn't look half bad.

Kakashi looked up once and looked down, giving the younger man no more than a bored glance before returning to his work.

It irritated Iruka.

"Are you going to stop glaring at me anytime soon?"

That jolted Iruka out of his thoughts, blinking. "Huh?"

The silver-haired man smirked as he let his shoulders and fingers go lax, his face one of amusement. "You've been glaring at me for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry," was the mumble as Iruka looked away and commenced fiddling with the little eraser again much to Kakashi's annoyance.

Finally sighing, Kakashi put down his pen and leaned back, "you're bored."

Statement answered with a small and innocent nod as Iruka looked up, the bottom half of his face hidden by his arm, Kakashi gave a smiled and glanced around the room. Picking up another book from his desk, Iruka watched with slight hope as Kakashi paged through it slowly. A wondering air caught him and he speculated what Kakashi would propose for them to do, if he even proposed anything at all.

Maybe he would suggest they play together?

His hopes climbed with the new idea and, as Kakashi looked up, Iruka stared at him intently.

"Why don't you go outside?"

Iruka lifted his head and blinked, "what?"

"Outside…. You know, that place where there's…. trees… and stuff." Iruka shook his head as Kakashi scratched the back of his neck in unease.

"I know that but…." The younger man leaned forward looked at the older man, inspecting for any tricks or traps. "You're really letting me go outside?"

"Of course," the silver-haired man shifted some things on his desk, saying, "you may go anywhere on my property you like as long as you don't leave."

Iruka's face lit up as he shot out of his seat and almost jumped across the desk in order to wrap the older man in a hug that left Kakashi wide-eyed and slightly confused. Gasping out a 'thank-you', the smaller man raced out of the room. As he watched the younger man take flight, Kakashi relaxed his tensed shoulder slowly as he smiled to himself.

X-X

* * *

XxX

Smiling was how Iruka looked best, Kakashi decided, his breath catching on the window as he squinted out into the bright snow to watch his guest and his servants. A snowball fight had ensued from nowhere as some servants had followed Iruka outside curiously and accidentally thrown one on the unsuspecting brunet.

Kakashi smirked when his staff turned transparent and commenced ganging up on the brunet who ran away, calling "no fair, you guys!"

With one last glance outside, the older man turned away from the window and walked over to his violin. The urge to play was too strong and he couldn't resist once he'd finished up the last of the invitations and sent them out. It was time to relax a bit and what better way than to play as Iruka and his staff were having their own fun outside?

XxX

* * *

X-X

The whole mansion was beautiful, Iruka concluded after taking a tour of the outside. Especially beautiful covered in snow, the sight could take one's breath away.

The backyard was as equally beautiful as the front with the grand and wide marble steps leading up to a first balcony that lead to another set of sets until they reached the main balcony. The balcony connected to the back of the castle, the multiple tall, glass doors acting as a grand entryway.

Leading down to an area surrounded by trees, the steps were outlined by bushes and trees, small mysterious pathways leading into the foliage. It was a great tribute to the splendor of the castle and Iruka briefly thought that his own home was nothing compared to this.

Another snowball interrupted his thoughts and he ran up the steps to escape the cold, moving up onto the first balcony until he heard a familiar noise. Attention caught, Iruka hurried up the second set of steps until he could peer over their edge, kneeling down as he peeked up.

Kakashi's violin could be heard much clearer now and Iruka strained to hear more, smiling happily as he heard a lighter melody.

"He plays beautifully, doesn't he?" Iruka nodded.

"He sure does…. Wait-Gah!" Asuma chuckled at the younger man's reaction to his sudden appearance as the brunet fell back and tumbled down the first set of snow-covered steps.

"Shoot, you okay?" He asked with mild concern as Iruka sat up and shook the snow off his hair.

"My butt's wet now but I'm good." With the other man's help, Iruka stood again with a grumpy look on his face, irritation failing him as his ears picked up on the music wafting down to them. "hey, Asuma…"

"Yeah?" they started to walk back down the steps to where the game was still going on before Iruka asked a question that made the breaded man stop.

"How long have you all been like this?" Asuma turned and gazed up at the other brunet with wonder.

"Around ten years…. Why do you ask?" the brunet shrugged and continued on down the stairs.

"Just wondering…. So, you've been working for the Hatakes' since before that?"

Asuma nodded and pulled out a roll of tobacco from a tin in his pocket, lighting it before saying, "yeah, I've lived here my whole life. My parents worked here before they died and I took over my dad's job."

"Ah…" Iruka nodded, gazing back at the mansion and catching Asuma's attention.

"It's been years since we've heard him play," cold air sweeping by, Asuma pulled up his shoulders against the cold. "I remember he used to play as often as his father would allow before the man passed away but…. After that, Kakashi hardly ever had time."

"Do you know him well?" the older man shrugged as Iruka glanced down at him.

"I guess," the answer left Iruka wondering and he looked back from Asuma to the castle of mysteries as the taller one headed back down. There were so many secrets that Iruka had yet to uncover and so many questions to ponder on.

One last moment of studying the home and Iruka turned, hopping down the steps after the servant just as a great twang filled the air and made them all freeze.

* * *

Guh...finished FAIW and now this is getting close to finishing...

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Tell me your thoughts on it... Please?

~T-Bear

NEXT CHAPTER: It's the thought that counts


	6. Chapter 6 - Frustration and Tension

I LIED ABOUT THE TITLE! :D

* * *

_Ballad for a scarecrow_

_By: Thermophile57_

* * *

Kakashi twitched, arm having frozen where is was in its upright position, and he finally blinked, looking over at the instrument that had suddenly squeaked. His eyes followed it as he dropped his arms to the chair before they started at the wall, the little hope he had dying once his fingers brushed painfully against a raised line on his skin.

In the distance, he could hear the grand door creak open and started to panic when Iruka called out, "Kakashi?! Are you okay? We heard something weird."

Oh no. He couldn't let Iruka see the mark that was probably more than visible on his face. No, that wouldn't be cool at all…. The brunet would definitely give him a pitiful look and say something along the lines of 'you hurt yourself with your own violin?'

Fearing the worst, Kakashi almost threw the instrument on its stand and frantically ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Kakashi?" the man froze, determined not to turn around to the brunet whose voice sounded from the stairs he'd just passed. "Are you okay?"

Slightly charmed by the concern he heard, he clenched his fists and gritted out, "everything's fine, perfectly fine."

"Really? Then what was that noise we heard?" Kakashi could almost see Iruka crossing his arms in suspicion.

"Yeah," voice cracking, the older man coughed and nodded. "Yeah, all's good."

"Kakashi?" jolting at Iruka's sudden appearance next to him, Kakashi quickly turned away as the younger man touched his elbow, asking fretfully, "Are you okay? You're acting odd…"

Kakashi glanced back at him and looked away just as quickly, saying in low tones as Iruka peered over at him in concern that made Kakashi's cheeks flush, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"Kakashi, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" turning in surprise, the distress Kakashi saw made him halt in amazement. The brunet shifted until they faced each other and studied the seeping line that marked the taller man's face, stretching from his jaw, across the stitches that extended from his lips and stopping at his cheekbone.

"You almost took your eye out," Iruka mused as he dabbed the angry red line with a wet cloth.

"I haven't changed the strings in a while," was the response that made Iruka look up, studying eyes that looked right back.

"You really love playing, don't you?"

Only a shy nod as a response, the young man smiled fondly at him before he continued dabbing until the blood stopped swelling as Kakashi fixed his eyes on the sparkling brown ones that examined his face.

It was odd; the look at least. He couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him like that and it made something in him ache with a feeling he couldn't put his finger on. This person was so nice and caring, regardless of how he looked, without receiving anything in return. Iruka was so friendly with him that it made Kakashi wonder how a person could be like that even after they'd been damned to live with a monster like him to never see their friends and family again.

"I love you."

The sentence went unnoticed for a while before auburn eyes widened and met Kakashi's, slim jaw dropping in surprise and disbelief.

The words hung in the air, Iruka's hand still pressing the cloth into the older man's cheek.

Their eyes were both wide when Kakashi finally realized his mistake and the older man looked away, saying, "Forget what I just said."

He stood quickly from the stool he'd been positioned on and was in the doorway before he turned back, saying a quickly thanks to the frozen Iruka's back before bolting out of the dimly lit room.

Heart beating wildly and breaking out into cold sweats, he hurried down the hall to the study, fearing that he'd hear steps following him but no such sounds reaching his ears. Slamming the doors shut behind him, he plastered himself to them and waited to hear a knock. It was Asuma's asking what was wrong that made him jump ten feet high.

"Nothing!" he quickly denied before scurrying over to his desk and slunk down into the seat, hiding his face in his hands. With a only a few moments to collect his thoughts, Kakashi dropped his elbows to his knees and tried to breathe normally.

The breathing that sounded more like hyperventilating reached Asuma's ears and he put down the book he'd been holding on the cushion that was still warm from where he was sitting before Kakashi came bursting in. Slowly approaching the younger man, Asuma asked, "What happened?"

In response, Kakashi moved his hands from his eyes and stared out into the dark under his desk.

"I told him that…" the man drew a breath that grated against his tight throat before saying softly, "I love him…"

"What?"

"You heard what I said." Asuma shook his head and sighed at the harsh tone, a frown on his lips.

"Kakashi, I know it must be hard for you to wait but these things take time. You can't break the spell that way."

The words hung in the air around the silver-haired man before they finally sunk in. it was with those words that he realized something, something that he hadn't even imagined would happen.

Blinking open, his eyes stared out across the room and he chuckled to himself in a way that had his bearded companion raising a brow. Kakashi shook his head and leaved the older man out with calm words, "never mind. I just realized something, you may go."

In confusion, Asuma slowly floated out of the room to leave his odd employer with his thoughts, wondering what that could've been about.

X-X

* * *

X-X

What was he doing with his life?

Why had it come to this?

What was going to happen to him?

Why couldn't Naruto have been more direction-savvy?

He wasn't complaining about his current status; no, Iruka was quite comfortable in the castle even though he missed Naruto so much. It was the company that bothered him. Kakashi had freaked him out with that sudden confession and then left him so utterly confused.

Forget about it? How could anyone forget that? Was it supposed to be some weird anti-social version of a joke? What if it wasn't a joke?

It left Iruka's head whirling and tumbling. He couldn't understand anything.

Sure, he liked Kakashi and he even admired the intelligent man but…..love?

That was a whole new subject entirely and it wasn't something Iruka wanted to dwell on.

How should he handle this? He couldn't just brush off the older man like he would with Mizuki if it was a joke and he certainly didn't know what to do if Kakashi was actually interested in him.

He felt so helpless, which was why he hid in his room for the rest of the day and was determined to stay there the next.

Sitting on him bed with his knees tucked under his chin, the young man tried desperately to ignore him growling stomach. Basic necessities were calling out to him since he hadn't eaten the night before. He had hoped one of the servants would find him and he'd be able to ask for dinner but there was no such luck for him.

It was a matter of minute before his hunger became painful, clawing at him insides, and Iruka steeled himself, thinking that he'd simply pretend nothing had happened if he was Kakashi.

Plan made, the brunet grabbed his song book and hugged it to his chest for support as he ventured out into the corridor.

X-X

* * *

Sakura was an amazing medic. She'd taught herself from the books and guides in the library of the mansion and had even snuck out on more than one occasion to sit in on various surgeries and doctoral meetings (not that the doctors had known). She bandaged and healed many of the staff and had even helped their new guest as proof of her amazingness.

Deep down, though, she was a still a girl. She was a twelve year-old girl who was terribly lonely. Sure, Ino and she had been friends since they were kids but it seemed that their love for Sasuke kept getting the better of them, causing them to fight more than not.

Now that Sasuke wasn't around, though, she'd become closer than ever to her old friend.

"I'm telling you, Sakura, Iruka might be all sweet on the outside but he might be a horrible asshole on the inside." Ino drawled out as she took another bite of the ice cream Choji prepared them.

Sakura shook her head whole-heartedly and swallowed. "He can't be! Iruka's way too nice and he hasn't once been mean to anyone here."

"Yeah but, what if it's just a mask and Kakashi actually falls in love with him?" the question left Sakura speechless and she gloomily turned her attention back to her bowl as Ino went on. "All I'm saying is that he might not be the one and that we might not ever be human."

"I wouldn't say that."

Everyone's head flicked over to Shikamaru who slunk into the room and nodded at Choji to make him a bowl too. The girls exchanged confused looks and Ino spun on him. "Oh, yeah? And what makes you say that?"

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Because the master's already in love with him."

The silence that followed was quietly broken by the little violet-haired girl next to Sakura, "w-what makes you s-say that, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, how can you say that?" Ino nodded along and stared intently at the boy in suspicion.

With a shrug, Shikamaru sat down next to her and glanced around the table, drawling out, "It's kind of obvious."

Seeing that the others were waiting on a string, he sighed and continued slowly, "Let's face it, Kakashi is as socially awkward as it gets and Iruka is the epitome of friendly and fairness. Put those two together and it's hard not for Kakashi to fall in love. You can tell that he's already long gone easily."

The boy made a gesture towards the door and the others glanced out into the hallway to see a dark-haired woman making her way down the hall, in deep conversation with another woman. Their arms were hooked together as the chatted away, the woman under scrutiny standing out with her bulging belly as she and her friend made their way down the hall in their usual morning stroll.

"Look at Asuma, for example. When he started being in love with Kurenai, he'd follow her around like a puppy and would do anything to make her laugh or smile." the brunet thanked his friend as a bowl was set down in front of him and Choji frowned as the leaned against a close counter.

"Now that you mention it, Kakashi does spend a lot of time with Iruka."

Sakura's eyes lit up when she remembered how they'd always see Kakashi's eyes light up when Iruka was near. "And he talks so much more with Iruka too!"

As everyone pitched in their own observations and facts, there was a warm feeling that grew brighter and hotter in the room. The hope that they might be returned to their normal bodies that they hadn't been in since they were toddlers was contagious and everyone became eager with the idea. That was until the smart boy sighed and interrupted.

"That's all swell but Kakashi falling in love is the easy part. It's Iruka's feelings that we have to worry about."

Ino frowned at her friend and asked, "Why would Iruka be the problem?"

"Because Iruka could either freak out by being forced on or he'd treat it as puppy love."

Choji made a sound of understanding before explaining, "and he'd come to love Kakashi in the family-style instead of the romantic-style."

"There's a good chance of the latter but that would have to take time…. Time that we don't exactly have." Faces paled and hands clenched.

"How much time do we have left before the last petal?"

"Not much, maybe three days at the most."

"So…. we have until New Year's to break the spell…."

* * *

X-X

Iruka was right outside the door, listening to their conversation up until a grave silence fell upon the group.

Was that why?

Was it to break the spell on them?

Was Kakashi just saying he loved Iruka to become human again?

Suddenly, the world seemed to open up beneath him and he felt like he weighed tons, everything around him falling away as he turned and left.

He didn't know what to think.

The kids seemed to all think that Kakashi really did care but… There was a horrible feeling bubbling up that was crying in agony at the thought of being lied to and used.

His hands clenched on the book and he thought angrily, 'Wait, what am I thinking? It's not like I actually care about him.

Do I?'

"Hey," internally swearing, Iruka snapped his head around to meet Kakashi's gaze and gave the older man a fake, crooked smile.

"Hey," he greeted back as Kakashi studied his face. Little did Iruka know, a plan had been formed in Kakashi's head and the older man had been lying wait around this very corner for him.

"Something wrong? You look a little unsettled." The comment made Iruka flush and he looked away, his thoughts growling out that Kakashi knew exactly why he was 'unsettled'.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kakashi knew Iruka was lying and felt himself wince, knowing that he was the one who had caused such unease. Regardless, he ignored the pain in his chest and continued down the hall, Iruka walking anxiously behind from a safe distance.

Eyes narrowed, Iruka watched the older man with annoyed confusion. What was going on? Why was Kakashi acting like nothing had happened?

The pained feeling came back and Iruka hunched himself over his book, remembering that Kakashi's confession could have been a fake. That thought, though, didn't coincide with the way the older man was acting. If he was trying to use Iruka to become human, wouldn't he be….persuading? or… courting? Whatever the term was, Iruka was ninety-nine percent sure that confessing one's love and then pretending it didn't happen wasn't part of….wooing.

"I just received confirmation from about half of the guests." The older man broke Iruka's thoughts.

"Huh?" Iruka snapped his head up to meet crimson eyes that were now next to him. "Oh, uh…. That's great, Kakashi, really."

Nodding, the taller man smiled proudly and said, "And my teacher's teacher who I've been in touch with over the years also invited himself to stay the night before."

"That's…good." The comment left an empty space that made both of them uncomfortable.

It dragged on, both of them walking side by side as goose bumps and cold sweats broke out. it was a long while before they both stopped and faced each other.

"I'm sorry for earlier," they said in unison before breaking away in apologies, Kakashi motioning for his guest to continue.

Swallowing, Iruka faced the older man nervously, determined to not let any bad air linger between them. "I'm sorry about….earlier….and everything. I mean, for not responding or anything. I was just really sudden and-"

Kakashi cut in, saying before Iruka could finish, "The fault was mine. I shouldn't have sprung that on you so suddenly. I apologize and hope that all can be forgotten."

Acknowledged with a nod, they continued on down the hall, Iruka feeling more awkward than ever and wanting to just die of embarrassment. He still didn't understand! What the heck did Kakashi mean by 'all can be forgotten'? Did he like Iruka or not? It was such a simple thing to answer but he still didn't have a clue to a reply. He was now incredibly frustrated at the older man, why did he have to be such a mystery all the time?!

"Would you like to play with me?"

The question broke Iruka out of his raging thoughts in confusion, "Huh?"

"Play. With me." Kakashi articulated slowly as he gestured to the doors of the music room they'd stopped next to and at himself.

Feeling his cheeks heat up with irritation, Iruka ground out, "yeah, sure….whatever."

As Iruka pushed his way through the double doors, Kakashi couldn't help but give a little smirk as he tasted the brunet's discomfort and ire. It was terribly cute and he felt a nagging urge to rile the younger man even more.

They played together as Kakashi's curiosity about Iruka's rage and the shorter man's annoyance grew. The song had been picked from Iruka's book and they both placed themselves on their respective instruments, Iruka sitting at the piano and Kakashi shouldering the violin he'd strung and tuned earlier, and they began to play. Their music flowed out with the two overlapping each other until Iruka's ears picked up Kakashi's violin climbing in octave, as if to gain higher ground. Frustration seeping in, he changed tone as well, sliding a little down the bench to access those keys.

Hearing the challenge was accepted, the older man grinned to himself as he watched Iruka's back with hungry eyes, fingers dancing over the strings like spiders while Iruka's moved further down the keyboard to match his note as their octaves grew higher and lower until their fingers and arms ached and the candles in the room were down to mere stubs.

It all ended with an abrupt stop, Iruka practically stabbing the keys as Kakashi ripped his bow across the violin's neck. Both panting and tired, they walked out of the room, Iruka having picked up his song book and Kakashi putting down his musical medium. Out of the room, Iruka walked away towards his room as Kakashi closed the doors.

"Good night," Everything had gone according to plan, Kakashi smile to himself as he too walked off but in the opposite direction. He knew for sure, after luring Iruka to play with him to secure his thoughts, that what he called after Iruka was true and real.

The brunet spun around with wide eyes and an open mouth that the older man couldn't see and watched with shock and fury as Kakashi walked away, giving only a two-fingered wave behind him in good bye.

Grinning to himself, Kakashi rounded the corner as he heard Iruka's frustrated snarl.

Who knew saying 'love ya' could get someone so angry?

X-X

* * *

I wrote this in…five hours…..yah…..

Was in the hospital (both human and animal)…**sorry** for not updating sooner… T3T I even promised myself I'd make half-usual updates too…..guh….but I will **update more regularly** as I will have more time to myself for the next few days and I don't have as many friend-like activities to go to.

Yah…I was watching Yan England's _Henry_ and I couldn't help but cry from both the music and the plot. That short film is what **made me decide on violin and piano.** I mean, violins and pianos sound amazing singularly but together…..just blows your mind…

Diabetic dogs and concussions, I tell ya….

I'm thinking of posting this on the **kakaIru LJ community** when the Fest ends….I'll maybe be at my last chapter by then.… watcha think?

Thank yous to everyone who reviewed last chap; really appreciate it and will love you forever because you did (I'm looking at you; shadow visor and Prescripto13)

MEH! REVIEW! MY GRAMMAR WILL GET WORSE IF YOU DON'T!

NEXT CHAPTER: where my demons hide


End file.
